


Rocking Horse Ranch

by HKVoyage (voyagehk)



Category: Glee
Genre: AU Meeting, Christmas, Christmas Vacation, Fluff, Holiday Maker Kurt, Klaine Advent, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Ski Instructor Blaine, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/pseuds/HKVoyage
Summary: Kurt has been working hard all year, and has earned a well-deserved break. He joins his family for the Christmas and New Year holidays at Rocking Horse Ranch, just north of New York City. The all-inclusive resort has plenty of outdoor and indoor activities along with evening entertainment. It boasts that it has something for everyone. Little does Kurt know that it also has someone for everyone. Holiday maker!Kurt and activities staff!Blaine. A Klaine AU meeting. Written for Grlnxtdr29’s Klaine Christmas Eve Challenge and the Klaine Advent Challenge.





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fearlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/gifts).



> This is a short story that I’ve written for [Grlnxtdr29’s](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8963498/grlnxtdr29) Klaine Christmas Eve Challenge on Fanfiction.net. The prompts words are “rocking horse” and “tinsel”. I’ve also incorporated all 48 Klaine Advent prompts into the story as well. It’s a two-for-one prompt challenge fill!
> 
> The story is based upon an actual resort, although I’ve never visited it. The Rocking Horse Ranch Resort is located about 90 miles north of New York City, nestled on 500-acres in the heart of the scenic Hudson River Valley.
> 
> Many thanks to [Lilyvandersteen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen) and [ Dblmalfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblmalfunction/pseuds/dblmalfunction) reviewing this story in record time.
> 
> This story is gifted to [Fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly), whose friendship and beta skills I value and treasure.

Kurt rations his grande non-fat mocha to last the full hour-and-a-half train journey from Penn Station to Poughkeepsie, New York. Last night, he finished his last performance in _The Jersey Boys_ , and after a year of performing eight times a week, this break is well-deserved. When his father suggested that they take a family holiday together, he was totally on board. It had been ages since he had spent quality time with his father, Carole, Finn, Rachel, and their children. He certainly wouldn’t have picked the Rocking Horse Ranch for a holiday on his own, but the resort seems to have something for everyone.

When his phone rings, Kurt answers. “Hi, Dad. I’m almost at Poughkeepsie.”

“That’s great. We are just sitting down for breakfast. When you arrive, come join us. There is loads to do here, and we don’t want to miss a thing.”

Last weekend, Kurt had a look online at the facilities of the all-inclusive resort. There are certainly a lot of outdoor and indoor sports activities along with evening entertainment. He only hopes that they won’t be forever jumping from one activity to the next and that he will be able to find some time to relax, as well.

When the train stops at the Poughkeepsie station in the Hudson River Valley, Kurt disembarks with his two large suitcases. He immediately spots an older man with a huge mustache, wearing jeans, a red flannel shirt, a waxed cotton down vest, cowboy boots and hat. He doesn’t need to be holding up the Rocking Horse Ranch sign for Kurt to know where he works.

The hotel rep smiles and shakes his hand. “You must be Kurt Hummel.”

When Kurt nods, he continues, “I’m Bob. I’m like the deputy at the ranch, in charge of getting you settled in.”

Kurt is surprised that Deputy Bob isn’t wearing a five-star badge. When he raises the suitcases’ telescopic handles, Bob intervenes.

“Let me take those bags for you. It’ll take about ten minutes to drive to the ranch. Burt asked me to tell you to meet them in the dining room.”

They settle quickly in the four-wheel drive Jeep, and they are soon on their way. The scenery quickly changes as they leave the town and head to a dense forest of pine trees and evergreens. After passing over a picturesque wooden bridge, Kurt spots the sign for the Rocking Horse Ranch, with a wreath hanging by wire from the top left-hand corner. As the Jeep approaches the sprawling rustic ranch, several chimney stacks billowing smoke from the fireplaces come into view. He can see the horse barn, the lift for the ski slope and snow tubing, the ice skating rink, and other activities. The property is well-landscaped , and it looks pretty easy to get from one place on the property to another.

When they arrive at the front entrance, there are staff at hand to take Kurt’s suitcases. A friendly woman greets him. “Welcome, Kurt. I’m Shelley Turk, co-owner of the ranch. Here’s your room key, but I’ll take you to the dining room first. Burt said that he wanted to see you as soon as you arrived.”

Kurt wonders how many staff already know his father, especially since he only arrived yesterday at dinner time. When Kurt enters [ the ranch ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4880/46330872511_62c12fc937.jpg), there is an enormous wood-panelled lobby filled with comfy-looking sofas, and several fireplaces warm the area. There are areas for larger groups and little nooks that accommodate one or two people. On one side, there are floor-to-ceiling windows looking out to the ski slope. It’s filled with rustic decor, including a large wooden rocking horse and an eight-feet tall nutcracker soldier. There is an gigantic Christmas tree with Western-themed ornaments, silver tinsel, and candy canes hanging on its branches. The area smells divine with soy candles burning brightly throughout the space. The candles have wooden wicks, so they make a crackling sound to resemble a fireplace. This is far nicer than Kurt had expected.

As they walk towards the dining room, Kurt remarks, “I made arrangements for my Internet orders to be sent directly here. I hope you’ve received them.”

“Yes, we did receive a lot of packages for you this week. Your family is going to be very lucky on Christmas Day. They have already been sent up to your room.”

Kurt can’t fault the efficiency of the ranch so far. He has a good feeling about this holiday. Maybe there really is something for everyone here.

When they arrive at the Longhorn Dining Hall, Shelly says, “This is where all the meals are eaten. Breakfast and lunch are served as a buffet, and dinner is a sit-down affair. If there is anything you need, just let me know.”

“Hey, kiddo!”

Kurt looks up to see his father waving. After thanking Shelly, he walks over to the table and embraces his father. When big strong hands wrap around him, Kurt feels as if he is home. Although the family came to New York City to see him in _The Jersey Boys_ in July, the last time that they’ve spent any real time together was the previous Christmas, back in Lima. It feels far too long, and Kurt is grateful for this holiday.

“Burt, honey, let us all have a turn,” Carole reprimands her husband.

“Carole, I love your new hairstyle and color. You look at least ten years younger,” Kurt remarks.

Carole pulls him into a hug. “You’re not the only one who likes makeovers. I understand that there is a spa here. We’ll have to check it out.”

Rachel jumps up and claps her hands in glee. “I’m so excited that you are here. I’ve already planned our duet for karaoke tomorrow night.”

Kurt bends down to give his long-time friend a kiss on the cheek. After short-lived Broadway and TV careers, Rachel returned to Lima to marry Finn. She is now the music director at McKinley High.

“Uncle Kurt! You haven’t said hello to me yet,” six-year-old Barbra pouts.

Kurt gives his niece a hug before giving his four-year-old nephew Archie a fist bump.

Finn stands up, puts an arm around Kurt’s shoulders, and pulls him close. “Good to see you, bro. Let me show you the breakfast buffet. I’m going up for seconds.”

Kurt follows Finn and examines the breakfast buffet - there is enough food to feed an army. He pours himself an orange juice, quickly orders a Western omelet, and allows himself the treat of an iced cinnamon roll. He’s on holiday, after all.

When he returns to the table, the adults are studying the schedule of the day’s activities.

“You promised I could learn to ski today,” Barbra whines.

Finn rubs her back. “Don’t worry, munchkin, we’re going skiing this morning. Uncle Kurt will join us, won’t you?”

When Kurt sees the pleading looks on the Berry-Hudson family’s faces, he can’t refuse the offer.

“I’ve never tried skiing before, but I’ll give it my best shot. How about you, Dad?”

Burt shakes his head. “Nope, Grandma and I are too old for skiing.”

“Says who?” Archie asks.

“Says me,” Burt replies. “Grandma and I are going to Bingo after breakfast, and then we’ll watch you ski from the bottom of the slope. I’ll have my camera to take photos, and Grandma will take a video using her phone.”

After they’ve finished breakfast, everyone returns to the room to dress warmly for the day. Kurt opens the door to discover a very [ spacious room ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4838/46340799941_42707919a2.jpg) with a king-sized rustic bed, sitting area, and ensuite bathroom. There is even a potbelly, wood-burning stove in the corner. As promised, there are boxes from his Internet shopping stacked on one side of the room. Kurt hopes that he brought enough Christmas paper and ribbon with him to wrap all the gifts. Kurt opens his suitcases and quickly changes into his winter ski outfit. The one good thing about this holiday is that it has given him the opportunity to expand his wardrobe with ski jackets, pants, hats, scarves, and the like.

He meets everyone at the bottom of the ski slope, and the staff quickly sort them out with short skis and helmets. Rachel and Barbra look cute in matching orange ski pants and light-blue jackets with yellow stars. Finn and Archie are both wearing black ski pants with royal blue parkas.

A staff member hands over a set of skis to Kurt. “Don’t worry if you have never skied before. This area of the mountain has a long gradual decline, which is perfect for beginners. When you get to the top of the hill, there are instructors waiting to teach you.”

Kurt follows the others to the magic carpet ride, which looks like a long conveyor belt. It’s quite simple to step on with the short skis and let it move him up the slope. When he reaches the top, he notices that snow tubers are to the left, and skiers are to the right.

There are several skiers wearing an “instructor” bib. “I want that one!” Archie shouts, pointing his arm.

Kurt looks over to see a man wearing a [ brightly colored one-piece ski suit ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4906/46330872581_640b86dde3.jpg) . The top half is predominantly deep sky blue while the bottom half is predominantly red, and there are bright stripes of colors, including gold. He’s wearing a matching striped [ headband ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4854/46330865421_28c07488c6.jpg) that pushes up deep brown curls, and yellow rimmed sunglasses complete the look. There is no way they’ll lose sight of this guy on the slope. He’s short, but Kurt can tell that he has an athlete's body.

When Archie and Barbra wave their arms, the ski instructor comes over. “Who wants to learn to ski?”

“I do! I do!” Archie and Barbra shout.

“My name is Blaine, and I’ll teach you how. It’s easy, peasy, lemon squeezy.”

“Can you teach my Uncle Kurt, too?” Archie asks.

Blaine looks at Kurt for the first time and smiles. “By the time I’ve finished with Uncle Kurt, he’ll be winning all the competitions,” he jokes with a wink.

Did he just wink? Is the ski instructor flirting with him? Is he even gay? Kurt doesn’t know what to make of the ski instructor, but he realizes that Blaine has started the lesson, and Rachel and Finn are standing nearby holding their phones out to take photos and videos. He better pay attention.

“When you’re a beginner, the most important thing is to be in control at all times. If you want to walk across the snow, you need to place your skis in a V-position and waddle like a duck.”

Kurt, Barbra and Archie imitate Blaine, and as they walk across the top of the hill, Blaine starts to sing:

 _Four little ducks went out one day,_ __  
_Over the hill and far away._ __  
_Mother duck, said, “Quack, Quack, Quack_  
But only three little ducks came back.

When they come to a complete stop, Archie asks, “Blaine, what happened to the other duck?”

“He didn’t listen to his ski instructor and has probably drifted off the slope. It’s important to pay attention. Now, the next thing we’re going to do is put the tips of the skis together to form a pizza wedge,” Blaine instructs and then demonstrates.

When everyone has their skis in the correct position, Blaine continues, “You are going to follow me down the slope, but before we ski, you’ll need to know how to turn. If we are turning to the left, you need to bend to your left side, and swing the right ski around.”

Blaine demonstrates the turn. “And if we want to turn right, what direction do we need to bend?”

“The right!” Barbra and Archie shout.

“Before we go, I need to make sure you know the difference between your right and left. Raise your right arm.”

Barbra and Archie raise their right arm.

“That goes for you, too, Uncle Kurt,” Blaine teases.

Kurt rolls his eyes and raises his right arm.

“Put your left hand on your nose,” Blaine orders.

“Rub your belly with your right hand.”

Once everyone has done that, Blaine continues, “Slap your Uncle Kurt’s bottom with your right hand.”

Barbra and Archie giggle as they slap their Uncle Kurt. Kurt would love to slap Blaine’s bottom to see if it’s as pert as it looks.

“I think everyone has got it. I want you to follow me in a line. Uncle Kurt, do you mind taking up the rear?”

They traverse across the slope, and Blaine shouts out left before they turn. Archie gains too much speed and falls down. Once he stands up, his giggles confirm that nothing is wrong, and Blaine continues. Before they know it, they are at the bottom of the slope.

They go up the magic carpet ride and follow Blaine down the slope again. After a half a dozen times, Kurt feels more confident on the slope, although his thighs are feeling the strain of slowing down the speed and turning. He hopes he doesn’t look like an idiot in Carole’s video footage and his father’s photos.

“I wanna try the snow tubing! Will you show us how, Blaine?’ Archie asks.

“Sure thing, kiddo,” Blaine replies.

They drop off the skis and change into snow boots before heading up the magic carpet. Rachel and Finn are waiting at the top to join them.

Blaine gives each grownup a two-person snow tube. “Has everyone gone sledding before?”

When everyone nods, Blaine explains, “It’s very similar to sledding. Spreading your weight flat and evenly across the surface of the tube will give more speed. Of course, pushes and running starts will also make the tube go faster. We’re going to start with snow tubing in pairs, and when Barbra and Archie feel confident, they can go on their own.”

Barbra stands next to her mother, while Archie stands next to his father. Blaine approaches Kurt. “I think that leaves us to pair up. You should be in the front.”

Blaine sets down the tube, and Kurt sits in the front as gracefully as he can. Blaine jumps on the tube’s back, and it starts down the slope. When the snow tube gains momentum, Kurt shrieks. He certainly doesn’t like the feeling of being out of control. Kurt feels strong hands grip his sides. “Don’t worry, Kurt. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

When they are at the bottom of the slope, the snow tube stops on the level ground. Kurt gets up to find his father laughing. “The look on your face was priceless, and it’s all caught on video.”

“Thanks, pops, just what I wanted to hear.” He wonders if he can sneak into their bedroom late at night and delete the video from Carole’s phone.

Once everyone is down the slope, they decide to take a break for lunch. They thank Blaine for his time before heading to the ranch. They all hope that they’ll have Blaine again as an instructor for all their activities.

After a BBQ lunch, including a live band playing Western music, everyone decides to participate in the scavenger hunt. Kurt excuses himself for the afternoon. After changing into après-ski clothes - yoga pants and a [ red “finger hole” sweater ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4804/46341272741_fcc3c297a2.jpg) \- he grabs his Kindle and walks to the main area. He finds a nook tucked away near a window and curls up in the two-person leather sofa to read “A Christmas Carol” by Charles Dickens. The nearby soy candle burning emits a soft light and wonderful smell.

After a while, he goes to the table that has wine and cheese set out for tasting. He grabs a glass of red wine and fills a plate with cheese, crackers, grapes, and nuts. When he returns to his nook, he looks out of the window to see Blaine and a dozen or so children building snowmen. Kurt can’t help but admire Blaine’s ass as he bends over to lift pieces of the snowmen that the children have rolled. Not for the first time, he wonders what Blaine looks like beneath all the layers of his snow gear and whether he really does have a bubble ass.

When Blaine and the children disappear from view, Kurt gets stuck into his book again. He’s reading a romance novel about two men who meet and fall in love, finally finding the meaningful relationship that they’ve been looking for. This is the sort of relationship that Kurt wants so badly but can’t find. If only it was as easy as hanging out at the local coffee shop! When Kurt was growing up in Lima, he had always imagined New York City teeming with other gay men looking for love. He has found that the reality is quite different.

While there are a lot of gay men living in New York City, it’s difficult to find an attractive, intelligent, single gay man who is looking for romance, too. Sure, Kurt has had a lot of attention, especially in the clubs, but he’s looking for more than just someone to scratch an itch with a one-night stand. Working on off-Broadway doesn’t make it easy. While most men are going out on Friday and Saturday nights, Kurt is on stage. When Kurt has time off during the day, most men are working. Sunday and Monday evenings are never a good part of the week to be looking for love, either.

Kurt smiles when he sees Santa make an appearance in the lobby. If he’s not mistaken, it’s Deputy Bob underneath the red suit. Santa is joined by a horse dressed up as a reindeer and an army of elves distributing toy stuffed animals. Young children line up to sit on Santa’s lap and give him last-minute gift requests. Elves hand out cups of eggnog and gingerbread cookies to both children and their parents. Once everyone has been served, the elves sing Christmas carols.

“I don’t believe it! You’re _the_ Kurt Hummel.”

Kurt looks toward the voice to discover Blaine standing near the sofa. He’s obviously off duty, because he’s changed into red trousers and a multi-color striped sweater. His hair is slicked back like a 1940s movie star, and he looks so different from the man with wild curls bursting out of a ski headband. His eyes are sparkling and his smile is warm. So this is what has been hiding underneath the layers of ski clothing. Kurt most definitely approves.

“The one and only, although you know me as Uncle Kurt. I’m sorry, Blaine, have I met you before today?”

“No, but I’ve certainly seen you. I’ve watched you perform in _The Jersey Boys_ twice. You were brilliant as Bob Gaudio, but I personally think you would have been a great Frankie Valli. Your singing range is phenomenal.”

“You know my singing range?” Kurt asks.

“I’m a music therapy major at NYU Steinhardt. It’s not every day I come across such a pure countertenor voice.”

“Thank you, kind sir. If you’re not in a rush, why don’t you join me for a glass of wine?” Kurt suggests.

“I have to wait for my Uncle Bob to finish work, and it looks like he’ll be a while,” Blaine replies, his gaze drifting over to Santa. “I’ll get us some wine and nibbles. I’ll be back soon.”

Kurt sets down his Kindle and internally squeals. Who knew that ski instructor Blaine would be so handsome in real life. The icing on the cake is that he’s not only a music major, but he’s a bit of a fanboy. Kurt reins in his emotions - he doesn’t even know if Blaine is gay or not. And if he is gay, someone like Blaine will surely have a boyfriend.

Blaine quickly returns and hands Kurt his glass of wine before sitting beside him. “To new friends. Merry Christmas, Kurt.”

Kurt clinks their glasses together. “Merry Christmas, Blaine. Tell me, why is a NYU music therapy major working at the Rocking Horse Ranch over Christmas?”

“My Uncle Bob and Aunt Mary have been working here forever. When I was young, we spent many a family holiday here. I work here during the summers, but my Uncle Bob sort of kidnapped me for December, when the ranch was a staff member short. It certainly beats burying myself in the NYU library or music practice rooms.”

When Kurt reaches for a piece of cheese, their hands accidently brush, and a tingle rushes from his belly to the tips of his toes. Kurt’s face flushes, and he feels like he is on fire. He wonders if a simple touch of the fingertips had any effect on Blaine.

They talk about their lives in New York City and are surprised that they only live a few blocks away from each other, and they frequent the same coffee shop, albeit at different hours. They both enjoy going for walks in Central Park, watching trashy reality TV shows, and fashion. They also have the same quirky sense of humor, and they both let it casually slip that they are gay and single. Blaine seems too good to be true.

“Are you ready to go, Blaine?”

Kurt looks up to see Deputy Bob dressed in his usual cowboy style.

“Sure. Have you met Kurt Hummel yet?” Blaine asks.

“I picked Kurt up from the train station. Are you enjoying your stay at the ranch?”

Kurt nods. “I’ve had a brilliant day. After breakfast, I hit the ski slopes with my family, and Blaine was our ski instructor. As you can see, I made it down the slope in one piece.”

“You’re in good hands with Blaine.” Deputy Bob checks his watch. “We best get going if we don’t want to get on the wrong side of Mary. She’s been cooking up a storm all day.”

Blaine stands up and extends his hand. “It’s been wonderful to meet you, Kurt. Tomorrow is my day off, but I’ll be here until the New Year…”

“Same. I’m at the ranch until New Year’s Day. Perhaps you can show me other parts of the ranch?” Kurt asks.

Kurt can feel heat in his face like he is on fire. It’s unlike him to be so forward with someone he’s just met, but he doesn’t want to let Blaine slip away from him. He’s relieved when he sees a gigantic smile on Blaine’s face.

“I’d like that very much. I’ll see you the day after tomorrow. Merry Christmas, Kurt.”

“Merry Christmas, Blaine.”

As Blaine and Deputy Bob walk away, Kurt’s eyes linger on Blaine. Although he has only met Blaine today, he feels a special connection. He hasn’t felt so hopeful about any other man before. Maybe it’s true that there is something or someone for everyone at the Rocking Horse Ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Five days later, a major snowstorm hits the Rocking Horse Ranch. You didn’t think I would write a Christmas fic without Kurt and Blaine singing a duet, a strategically placed mistletoe, and a well-timed snowstorm?


	2. The Snow Storm

 

**Five days later… December 29th**

Kurt and Rachel mount their horses, and follow the ranch’s wrangler along the forest trail. Burt and Carole have stayed with children to take them on pony rides, while Finn is as at the indoor archery range.

“Ever since we’ve arrived, you’ve been spending a lot of time with Blaine,” Rachel remarks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. He just happens to be the instructor for the activities I pick.”

Rachel smirks. “I bet you have his work schedule memorized.”

Kurt looks away, embarrassed that his friend has figured out that each night, Blaine provides him with his schedule for the next day.

“Kurt, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Blaine is cute, and he adores you. You deserve some holiday fun. You’ve worked so hard this past year, and I know from first-hand experience that performing eight times a week leaves very little time for dates.”

“You think Blaine adores me?” Kurt tentatively asks.

Rachel laughs, “Is that all you heard me say? Blaine is constantly sneaking looks at you, and he certainly isn’t as attentive to me, Finn, or even your parents. He always has that dopey grin when you’re around… It’s the same smile you have now.”

Kurt quickly schools his expression, annoyed that he got caught out. It’s true that they have enjoyed each other’s company over the past week. Blaine has been open, friendly, and good company from the outset. Kurt has joined every adult activity that Blaine is supervising, and they meet up during his work breaks. Kurt feels like a moth attracted to a bright light, and he can’t get enough of Blaine’s company.

When they leave the trail and return to the barn, Kurt quickly dismounts and checks the time. “It’s time for my ice skating lesson. I’ll see you at dinner tonight.”

“Say hi to Blaine for me,” Rachel giggles.

Kurt quickly makes his way to the ice skating rink. It’s mid-afternoon, and fortunately there are no children on the ice. As Blaine had predicted, they are all probably splashing about the indoor water park. He quickly puts on a pair of skates and tries to calm his nerves. He hasn’t ice skated since his mother died, and he prays that he doesn’t look like a fool on the rink. It’s got to be like riding a bike, right?

Kurt looks up to see Blaine skating like a pro. His body is leaning forward with one leg lifted behind and his arms stretched out, as he glides gracefully around the corner. When Blaine spots him, he races over and stops in front of Kurt with a small turn.

“I was hoping that you were going to come,” Blaine says, then looks down like a bashful school boy.

If that isn’t adorable, Kurt doesn’t know what is. “I’ve got to warn you, I haven’t been ice skating since I was eight years old.”

Blaine takes Kurt’s hands and pulls him up. “We’ll take it slowly. Just don’t let go of me, and you’ll do fine.”

Kurt doesn’t need any further encouragement to hold Blaine’s hands. Blaine skates backwards slowly, pulling Kurt forward. They glide a full circuit of the rink, and Kurt is proud of himself that he hasn’t fallen down.

Blaine stops them. “You’ve got a real natural sense of balance. Do you want to try skating by yourself?”

Kurt shakes his head. Why would he want to ice skate by himself when he can be up close to Blaine’s body and hold his hands?

Blaine starts skating backwards again, keeping Kurt even closer to him. Snowflakes whirl in the air, and Kurt watches a fat one land on Blaine’s long eyelashes. Blaine begins to sing.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_Just like the ones I used to know_  
_Where the treetops glisten and children listen_  
_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

Kurt joins in the next verse, and their voices blend beautifully together.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_With every Christmas card I write_  
_May your days be merry and bright_  
_And may all your Christmases be white_

Kurt notices Blaine’s eyes quickly glance at his lips, and boy, does he want to be kissed. Where is the mistletoe when you need it?

“Blaine, I’m rounding up everyone to go inside. There’s an emergency staff meeting in the dining room. We’re in for a huge snow storm. It should last for days.”

Kurt looks up to see Deputy Bob beckoning them to come inside. He’s internally crying at his bad timing. Couldn’t Deputy Bob have waited until they kissed? He reluctantly lets Blaine guide him off the rink and changes into his snow boots.

The wind picks up, and the snow falls rapidly. Kurt can barely see ten feet in front of him. He clutches onto Blaine’s arm as they slowly make their way into the ranch. He hopes that they don’t get buried in one of the snow drifts that are quickly forming.

“I better get going,” Blaine says. “I’ll call you when I’m free?”

“Sounds good. I guess I’ll join the line dancing lesson with my dad and Carole.”

All through the lesson, Kurt keeps hoping that Blaine will text him, and he will have a perfect excuse to leave the lesson, but his phone remains silent. Perhaps Blaine has returned to his Uncle and Aunt’s house before the blizzard makes the roads impassable. Kurt would never admit it to anyone, but he quite enjoyed the line-dancing lesson.

After a soak in the indoor jacuzzi, Kurt returns to his room and dresses for dinner. He spots the rocking horse stocking, filled with a large quantity of Lindt Milk Peppermint Cookie Truffle Balls, that Blaine gave him the day after Christmas. He unwraps a truffle and pops it into his mouth. Kurt savors the rich and creamy flavors and imagines that Blaine’s lips taste like this.

Kurt texts Blaine to make sure that he’s arrived home safely, but he doesn’t receive a reply. If he hasn’t heard from Blaine by dinnertime, he’ll ask Shelly if Deputy Bob and Blaine have made it home.

Once Kurt is satisfied with his outfit, he makes his way to the Longhorn dining room. He hears a number of languages spoken and is surprised that there are international guests wanting a Western-style stay over the holidays. His family is at a table near the window, and he joins them. It has only been one week since the Winter Solstice and it’s already nightfall, but he can see the blizzard raging outside. He sits down next to his father and looks over the menu, trying to decide which starter and main course to eat.

“Blaine! We’re over here!” Barbra and Archie shout.

Kurt looks up to see Blaine dressed in a server’s cowboy outfit. The Western-style shirt looks a size too large for him, and the sleeves are rolled up to reveal strong forearms. However, the jeans fit snugly and hug him in all the right places. Donning a cowboy hat and a Western bolo tie, Blaine looks too cute for his own good.

“Is there anything you don’t do at the ranch?” Burt asks.

Blaine laughs, “It’s all hands on deck during a snowstorm. There’s been an incident on the main road a couple miles away. It wasn’t due to a driver’s negligence, but the roads are completely blocked with snow drifts. The staff at the resort are stuck, and the others can’t make it in. We’re in for at least two feet of snow over the next few days. I’m working until further notice.”

“I hope that there is enough food to last through the storm,” Finn remarks.

Blaine chuckles. Don’t worry, there is plenty of food in the kitchen. This time of year, the chef is always prepared for blizzards. It’s the staffing that is more difficult to manage.”

Carole smiles sympathetically. “I hope you won’t have to do the washing up after dinner.”

Blaine shakes his head. “I’m in the evening entertainment lineup.”

“Can we go?” Barbra shouts excitedly.

Finn smiles at his daughter. “If you eat all your vegetables without a fuss, we can all go see Blaine after dinner.”

Blaine approaches Rachel. “I’ll be serving the [ potato latkes](https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4888/46308397732_8582a54cde.jpg) you ordered earlier.”

Burt, Carole, and Kurt order the French onion soup and turkey, the children opt for hamburgers, Rachel requests the vegetarian pasta, and Finn orders the prime rib.

Before leaving their table, Blaine approaches his father. “I’ve followed your career in the Senate, and you are doing so much to fulfill your campaign pledge to promote LGBTQ rights. We need more senators like you.”

Burt replies, “Gay rights have been my top issue. Even though it makes me wildly unpopular with my distinguished colleagues. They’re on the wrong side of history, so screw ‘em.”

As Blaine walks away, Kurt’s eyes shamelessly take in the way Blaine’s ass moves in the tight jeans. God, he is hot.

Blaine serves them efficiently, and they gobble up their meal. There is a dessert buffet, and they are spoiled for choice - pies, cakes, cobblers, cookies, and ice cream are on offer. Kurt opts for a slice of cheesecake topped with strawberry sauce.

After dinner, Barbra and Archie drag the rest of the family to the lobby, where Blaine is in front of the fireplace with children and adults sitting around him. He’s playing his guitar and singing a cover version of Jason Aldean’s “You Make It Easy”. They quickly find a place close to Blaine and sit down, listening to Blaine sing the popular country song.

Carole leans in towards Kurt and whispers, “He’s got such a beautiful voice, so much talent. Blaine is such a kind-hearted person and is so good with children. He’s also easy on the eyes. I would say that makes him the complete package and quite the catch.”

“Don’t I know it,” Kurt whispers back.

When Blaine finishes singing, the staff distribute mugs of hot chocolate topped with marshmallows and freshly-baked cookies.

Once everyone has settled down again, Blaine clears his voice to get everyone’s attention.  “For the next song, I’d like to invite Kurt Hummel to sing with me. He’s a Broadway star, and you’re in for a treat.”

A flush creeps across Kurt’s cheeks. It’s one thing to sing with Blaine alone on the ice skating rink, but it’s an entirely different matter to sing in front of an audience.

Burt gently prods him. “Go on, Kurt. I betcha you two will sound terrific together.”

Kurt reluctantly gets up and sits next to Blaine by the fireplace.

“You’ll know this one. Join in whenever you want,” Blaine says. He strums his guitar and starts to sing.

 _Oh, the weather outside is frightful_  
_But the fire is so delightful_  
_And since we've no place to go  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Kurt joins the audience in laughter because the snow is still falling heavily outside. He joins in the next verse, and as before, their voices blend beautifully.

 _When we finally kiss goodnight_  
_How I'll hate going out in the storm_  
_But if you really grab me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm_

 _Oh, the fire is slowly dying_  
_And, my dear, we're still goodbying_  
_But as long as you love me so  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

When they finish singing, the audience bursts into loud applause. Kurt can’t take his eyes off Blaine, who is staring shamelessly at him as well. Kurt can’t help think that being snowbound at the Rocking Horse Ranch with Blaine by his side is the best thing ever.

Barbra jumps up and shouts, “Blaine! Uncle Kurt is sitting under the mistletoe. You’ve gotta kiss him!”

Kurt looks up to see sprigs of mistletoe directly above him, and his heart starts to beat so hard. Blaine doesn’t hesitate in the least and leans in to kiss him. Soft lips press against his -  it’s sweet and tender and over far too quickly. When they break apart, Kurt can’t help but stare at Blaine’s lips, wishing they were against his once again, only in a more private setting.

The moment is lost when Deputy Bob shouts, “It’s showtime at the Silverado Saloon. Steve is waiting to show you his magic tricks.”

Suddenly, the area is busy and noisy with people getting up for the next show. Kurt looks around but can’t see Blaine anywhere. He makes his excuses and heads to bed, knowing that he won’t be able to concentrate on a magician or any other performer for that matter. His thoughts are filled with one Blaine Anderson.

Kurt lays awake that night, recalling all the times he has spent around Blaine, both with his family and on his own. Baine’s positive attributes are endless. He is smart, caring, good with children, handsome, and has got a great body. To top it all off, he’s single and lives in New York City, at least during the school terms. As Carole had mentioned to him earlier, Blaine is the complete package.

Kurt wonders if Blaine will think about him before he goes asleep. He’s giving Kurt a lot of signals that he likes him. Kurt needs to find the courage to let Blaine know that he likes him in a romantic way. As he thinks of potential dates within the confines of the ranch and songs he could sing, he drifts to sleep.

~~~

**The following day, December 30th**

At breakfast the next day, Kurt sees the sign that all outdoor activities have been cancelled because of the snowstorm. Instead, there are new indoor activities added to the daily schedule. When Kurt’s phone beeps, he takes it out of his pocket to read the new text.

 _I’m in the activity room for Twister but no one is here :(_ _  
_ _Any chance you’ll join me? - B_

Kurt smiles at Blaine’s text. He hasn’t played Twister since Rachel’s eighth birthday party.

_I’ll be there in ten minutes with Barbra and Archie._

Kurt rounds up the kids, and along with Rachel, they rush to the activity room. Blaine is wearing a thick woolen Aran sweater with snug-fitting jeans. He’s surprised that Blaine has dark circles under his eyes and is blowing his nose.

“Are you okay, Blaine?”

Blaine tucks his hankie in his pocket. “I’m fine.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow in disbelief but lets it go.

“Where is everybody?” Archie asks.

Blaine replies, “I think most people are in the Children’s Zone watching SpongeBob SquarePants on the big screen. However, that’s not going to be as fun as playing Twister.”

Blaine explains the simple rules of the game, and Rachel offers to be the official spinner. They quickly form two teams, mixing adults and children, take off their shoes, and take their positions on the plastic mat.

Rachel flicks the arrow on the spinner. “Left hand yellow!”

Each player is easily able to place their left hand on a yellow dot.

“Left foot red!”

Archie tries to stretch too far and falls down, leaving only Blaine, Kurt, and Barbra in the game. Blaine takes off his heavy woolen sweater, and Kurt sees a glimpse of olive skin above the jean waistband. He frowns when Blaine tucks his shirt in and gets into position.

“Right hand green!”

Kurt leans back so that his hand is on the green circle, and is now face to face with Blaine’s ass. Kurt’s mouth hangs open as dirty images run through his head. No matter how the game plays out, he’s the winner with a view like this.

“Left hand blue!”

Kurt looks around, and there is no way he can contort his body to reach the blue circle, so he falls on the mat and lays on his back in defeat. Blaine easily positions his left hand, and is now hovering over him. Kurt reaches up and tickles Blaine, who collapses on top of him. Kurt continues the tickling, enjoying Blaine squirming and giggling.

“That’s not fair! Uncle Kurt cheated!” Barbra screeches.

“Blaine and Barbra are the winners!” Rachel shouts.

Blaine rolls on his side and begins to cough.

Kurt rubs his back. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

Blaine sits up and puts on his woolen sweater once again. “I didn’t sleep very well last night.”

“Where are you sleeping?” Archie asks.

“In the barn,” Blaine replies.

“The barn isn’t heated. You could have froze to death last night!” Rachel exclaims.

“I had a warm sleeping bag and a woolen blanket, but it wasn’t enough. The ranch is fully booked, and there are no rooms available for the staff.”

Kurt watches Blaine sniffle and worries that he might get sick. He couldn’t sleep a wink in his nice toasty-warm room knowing that Blaine was freezing in an unheated barn.

Without overthinking it, Kurt offers, “You can sleep with me tonight.”

Blaine sputters and coughs dramatically.

“My room is enormous - it even has a potbelly, wood-burning stove in the corner. I’ll ask for a cot to be set up beside it.”

“Are you sure, Kurt? I don’t want to impose on you.” Blaine replies.

“It’s no problem. Do you think I could sleep knowing you were freezing outside? You would be doing me a favor.”

The door to the activity room opens, and Finn looks in. “They’re about to show the SpongeBob Band Geeks episode on the big screen TV.”

Rachel jumps up. “That’s my favorite! Come on, everybody. Afterwards, I need to speak to housekeeping about extra towels. I’ll ask them to set up a cot in Kurt’s room.”

When the Hudson-Berry family have left, Kurt says, “Well, it’s settled then. You can’t sleep in the barn while there is a cot in a warm bedroom.”

Blaine looks up through his eyelashes. “Thank you, Kurt. I’ll take you up on your offer.”

Blaine brings up his work schedule on his phone. After dinner, he is assigned to the barn, feeding the horses and mucking out the stables. They agree to meet by the Christmas tree in the lobby at 10:00 PM.

When Blaine hugs him goodbye, Kurt breathes in his delicious scent. Kurt reluctantly lets go because he can’t get ahead of himself. He needs to make it through tonight first without any mishap. Romance can come later.

~~~

Kurt arrives at the Christmas tree in the lobby 15 minutes early. The prospect of sleeping in the same room as Blaine gives him butterflies in his stomach. He’s already taken a hot bath and performed his night time moisturizing routine, including rigorous skin-sloughing. He’s relieved that he brought his navy blue silk pajamas with him. He’s not expecting anything to happen, but still, he wants to look good for Blaine.

Blaine arrives on time, and he has a small backpack with him. “Are you sure you don’t mind me sleeping in your room?”

Kurt puts his hands on his hips. “Blaine, I think of you as a friend, okay? Do you think I’m the type of guy that would let a friend freeze in a barn overnight?”

“No, I think you’re the type of guy who is pretty special.”

Kurt can feel a blush rising to his cheeks, and he wills it down. “As Finn would say, it’s just bros helping bros.”

They walk in silence to Kurt’s room. When Kurt opens the door with his key, he holds it for Blaine to enter first. When Blaine freezes in place, Kurt wonders what the problem is. He soon finds out for himself.

The room still only has one bed. There isn’t a cot in sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: You didn’t think I would write a Christmas fic that has a snow storm without the “only one bed” plot twist? A romantic New Year’s Eve completes the story.


	3. New Year's Eve

Kurt stares at the space where there should be a cot but there isn’t one. “Housekeeping must have forgotten to deliver the cot. I’ll call to remind them.”

Kurt picks up the telephone receiver and presses the button for Housekeeping. “This is Kurt Hummel in Room 206. I’m expecting a cot to be delivered to my room this evening.”

“As I told Mrs Berry-Hudson earlier today, there are no spare cots available.”

“I see.” Kurt hangs up the phone, silently cursing Rachel for not giving him this vital bit of information earlier. He looks over at Blaine, who is warming his hands in front of the potbelly, wood-burning stove. No, not awkward at all.

“Blaine, you’ll never believe this. There are no available cots tonight.”

Blaine breaks out in laughter, holding his stomach. Kurt arches his eyebrow and gives him one of his patented bitch-face looks.

“Oh, come on,” Blaine replies, shaking his head with a huge grin. “It’s funny. It’s like we’re in a Hallmark movie or a fan fic.”

“It’s not that funny. There is only one bed, Blaine!”

Blaine’s laughter dies down. “Relax, Kurt. It’s no biggie. I’ll go to the barn to sleep.”

When Blaine bends to pick up his backpack, Kurt’s mind is spinning. He can’t let Blaine sleep in the barn tonight. The outside temperature is below freezing, and it’s still snowing. They are both grown men and not teenage boys with raging hormones, for goodness sake. They’ve already established that they are friends, and what kind of friend would he be if he let Blaine leave?

Before Blaine gets to the door, Kurt shouts, “Stop! I can’t let you go.”

Blaine turns around and gives Kurt a puzzled look.

“Spend the night with me. This room has a king-sized bed, and it’s certainly big enough for two. I couldn’t sleep knowing that you are staying in the barn.”

“That’s very kind of you, Kurt, but I don’t want things to be awkward between the two of us.”

“It’ll only be as awkward as we let it be. What’s awkward about two friends sharing a bed out of necessity?”

Blaine gives him a doubtful look.

“Okay, it’s going to be a little awkward, but I can live with that. I want you to stay.”

Blaine’s jaw drops. “You really mean that, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course I do. Why don’t you use the bathroom while I change into my pajamas?” Kurt suggests.

Blaine’s lips curl into a smile, and he nods before entering the bathroom.

Kurt quickly changes into his silk pajamas, and slips into the right side of the bed. Kurt would be lying if he says he isn’t nervous about spending the night in the same bed as Blaine. He prays that he doesn’t have another wet dream, moaning with Blaine’s name on his lips.

Blaine returns to the bedroom, wearing tight-fitting yoga pants and a short-sleeved T-shirt. He has washed out the hair gel, and his head is now a riot of curls that bounce as he walks. Blaine slips into the left hand side of the bed and lies on his side, facing away from Kurt.

“Good night, Kurt, and sweet dreams.”

Kurt tucks the sheets around him so that he doesn’t accidently roll over and grope Blaine in his sleep. He tries to keep a degree of realism about the situation. They are merely sharing a bed out of necessity, and he wouldn’t do anything inappropriate while he’s sleeping, right?

He lies awake until he hears Blaine’s breathing even out in sleep. He closes his eyes and tries to think of anything except the gorgeous sweet man sleeping next to him.

~~~

Kurt wakes up feeling hot and quickly realizes that Blaine is half lying on top of him, with his arm wrapped around his upper body. It’s like having a five-foot-something hot water bottle in his bed, something he could get used to. He looks over at Blaine - curls are going this way and that, his mouth is slightly opened, and his lips are soft-looking. It would be so easy for Kurt to move his head just a little bit and kiss him now. But he doesn’t. What would he say if he was caught?

Kurt feels the bed shift as Blaine snuggles closer, if that is even possible. Blaine hooks his foot around Kurt’s ankle and slides his toes up his calf. Kurt can feel his morning erection get even stiffer. As if that isn’t enough, Blaine nuzzles against his neck, and Kurt can feel little puffs of hot air.

Kurt wonders what it would be like to wake up each morning with Blaine wrapped around him, and decides it would be the best feeling in the world. It would truly be an ideal way to wake up. He has always wanted to have a special someone in his life, and he can imagine Blaine could be that person one day.

Blaine begins to pepper light kisses on his neck, and it feels so good. When Blaine thrusts his hips forward, Kurt’s eyes widen at the impressive erection pressed against his thigh. Big things really do come in small packages.

Blaine’s eyes flutter open, and he quickly pulls away from Kurt’s body as if singed by a fire, then he facepalms while blushing. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Kurt. I should have warned you that I’m like a koala when I sleep.”

Kurt giggles, and affection glows in his eyes. “No worries. I was about to wake you up. It’s almost time for breakfast.”

Blaine looks at his phone and jumps out of bed. “I’ve got to start work in 15 minutes.”

“Why don’t you use the bathroom first? I can wait.”

After Blaine has rushed into the bathroom, Kurt stretches like a cat in bed. He’s had the best night’s sleep that he can remember since goodness knows when. He looks at his phone and realizes that it’s New Year’s Eve, and it’s his last full day at the Rocking Horse Ranch. Tomorrow afternoon, he’ll be on the train back to New York City. He’ll have a month before he joins a workshop for a new Broadway show. Who knows what will come of that.

Blaine returns to the bedroom, fully dressed for his day leading social activities at the ranch. “I’m assigned to horseback riding today. God knows if anyone will turn up in this weather.”

Kurt shakes his head. “Count me out. Even though it’s stopped snowing, it’ll be cold and windy outside.”

“I’m in charge of the children’s dance party after dinner, if you want to join in the fun with Barbra and Archie.”

“You can count on it,” Kurt replies.

Once Blaine has left, Kurt showers and dresses. When he enters the Longhorn Dining Room for breakfast, he joins the Berry-Hudson family to see what the others are planning to do today.

“Sleep well, Kurt?” Finn smirks.

“As well as I could under the circumstances. I have a bone to pick with you, Mrs Rachel Berry-Hudson. You should have given me a heads-up about the cot.”

“I didn’t think it would make a difference,” Rachel counters, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Before Kurt can lay into Rachel, Burt Hummel arrives at the table.

“Good morning, everybody,” Burt greets everyone.

“Good morning, Grandpa. Where’s Grandma?” Barbra asks.

“She’s having a lie-in and then plans to go to the spa for a massage. It’s just Grandpa for breakfast today.”

Once Kurt and his father have helped themselves to the breakfast buffet, the Berry-Hudsons take their leave for the children’s arts and crafts session to make evergreen wreaths.

Kurt picks up the carafe of coffee and tops up their mugs. “This family holiday really was a great idea. There truly is something for everyone here.”

“Or someone,” Burt smirks. “Don’t think that I haven’t noticed how close you and Blaine have become. Do you think that you’ll keep in touch with Blaine when you both return to New York City?”

“I’m not sure. We haven’t talked about it. I’m not exactly sure how Blaine feels about me.”

“Well, how do you feel about Blaine?” Burt asks.

“I really like the way Blaine makes me feel. We just click. I enjoy spending time with him.”

“But…” Burt prods.

“But, in February, I’m joining a workshop for a new Broadway show. If it gets the green light, life will be filled with rehearsals and then eight performances a week. It would be so much simpler if I focused on my work and not worry how to fit a relationship around those crazy hours.”

Burt takes a sip of coffee before speaking. “Kurt, you know how proud I am that you have a career that you love. But in my experience, it doesn’t mean a lot if you don’t have someone special to come home to at the end of the day. It’s worth the risk. You can’t control the timing of meeting someone special like a business transaction. You never know when it will happen.”

Kurt’s heart squeezes because he really does want a special someone in his life, but is afraid of opening his heart in case the relationship fails. “How do you know…”

“There are a lot of unknowns in life, but you have to take a chance on someone. Sometimes you have to let your heart guide you. Do you think that Blaine could be the one for you?”

Kurt nods. “He really is an amazing guy. We have this special connection, one that I’ve never had with anyone else before. I have a feeling he could become one of the best things in my life. But who knows? We’ve only known each other a week.”

“The only way to find out is to spend more time together,” Burt suggests.

“So should I ask him if he wants to continue seeing me when we return to New York City?”

“Son, you’re the only one who can answer that question. From where I’m sitting, I haven’t seen you smile so much since… ever. You practically sparkle every time you’re around Blaine. Blaine seems like a nice young man, and he’s smitten, too.”

Burt stands up. “I’ve gotta go meet Carole. I’m sure you’ll figure this out, but don’t wait until it’s too late. A new year might be the right time for new beginnings ”

~~~

Kurt spends the day in the lobby, curled up on a sofa by the fireplace. Although he has a book opened on his lap, he spends most of the time gazing at the burning logs, thinking about what he should do.

Although he’s only known Blaine for a week, he has already made his way into Kurt’s heart. He’s never felt such an instant connection to a person, and he doubts that he’ll find someone else who's going to make him feel like this. Blaine is worth the chance of finding out if there could be more. With newfound determination, Kurt decides that he needs to ask Blaine out on a date in New York City.

He takes particular care to dress for New Year’s Eve, so that he looks his best for Blaine. After dinner, he joins the Berry-Hudsons in the activity room for the children’s dance party. The lights are dimmed, a disco ball hangs from the ceiling, and multi-colored strobes light up the dance floor. Bean bags are scattered across the room for those who want a rest.

Blaine is singing a karaoke version of “Happy” from Despicable Me 2, and the children are jumping while turning in circles. Barbra and Archie join the fun on the dance floor, while Rachel and Finn take photos and video with their phones.

When the song is over, Rachel asks, "Can I sing a song, too?”

Rachel sings songs selected by the children - “Call Me Maybe”, “Firework”, and “Live While You’re Young”, to name a few. She even convinces Finn to sing “Faithfully” with her. Before Kurt knows it, an hour has passed, and it’s nine o’clock.  

Blaine wrestles the mic from Rachel. “There is time for one more song before Magic Mike takes over as the DJ. Join in if you know the words to the song.”

When Kurt hears the first beats of the music coming from the speakers, he knows exactly what song Blaine will sing.

 _You're insecure_ __  
_Don't know what for_ __  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_ __  
_Don't need make-up, to cover up  
__Being the way that you are is enough_

Mike joins Blaine on the dance floor and they strut, spin, and dance. Kurt is impressed with their killer dance moves. Blaine stares at Kurt while singing, as if the song is directed at him. Kurt saunters onto the dance floor and joins in on the chorus.

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_ __  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_ __  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_ __  
_You don't know, oh oh  
__You don't know you're beautiful_

When the song is over, Blaine announces, “Our younger guests are invited to the game room with Steph for story time, crafts, activities, and games. Parents are excluded. Instead, Magic Mike will kick it up a notch with country dancing and fun for the adults. You can meet up with all your family and friends at eleven o’clock for a delicious buffet as we get set to countdown to midnight.”

The children quickly disappear with Steph, and Mike changes the music to Gretchen Wilson’s “Here for the Party". Couples join him on the dance floor and begin to shake their booty.

Blaine walks over to Kurt and whispers in his ear, “I’m off at ten o’clock for the rest of the night. Would you please join me in celebrating the New Year?”

Kurt’s face lights up. “I couldn’t imagine a better way to let the New Year in. What do you want to do?”

“That’s a surprise. Meet me at ten o’clock at the front entrance bundled up in your outdoor gear.”

Kurt can’t imagine what Blaine wants to do outdoors in the freezing cold, but he trusts him. He trusts that Blaine has something special planned. The outdoors also has the advantage of them being alone, while the other guests and staff are inside with activities and food. There are a lot of things they could do on their own without family prying.

At the appointed hour, Kurt meets Blaine at the front entrance. Blaine takes his hand and leads him towards the barn. If Blaine thinks that anything will go down in a freezing cold barn, he is sorely mistaken. He can’t imagine a less romantic way to bring in the New Year than on top of a haystack.

When they near the barn, Blaine says, “Wait for me here. I’ll just be a few minutes.”

Kurt can’t help but wonder if Blaine is setting something up inside. When his impatience gets the better of him, Kurt decides to enter the barn, but he stops when the side door opens. Kurt   spots two white horses wearing yokes attached to a two-person sleigh that contains Blaine.

“Hop on in,” Blaine orders.

As they settle down in the sleigh, Blaine covers their legs with a thick woolen blanket. Their thighs are pressed together, and Kurt feels cosy in spite of being outside on a cold winter’s night. Blaine tugs at the reins, and the horses set off in a gentle trot. When they approach the forest, Kurt’s eyes widen when he sees blue lights covering the pine trees. The lights are strategically placed to emit a perfect glow.

“Wow, it’s like a festival of lights - there must be thousands of them,” Kurt exclaims.

“Fifty thousand, to be precise. Most years, people from miles around come to see them. The blizzard has kept them away the past few days,” Blaine reports.

The white horses follow the trail on the outer edge of the forest. The setting looks so pristine with only animal tracks on the virgin snow. Thousands of stars light up the skies, and blue lights illuminate the trees. It looks like a scene from a children’s fairy tale. Kurt can’t get over how romantic it feels.

When they are a good distance away, Blaine stops the horses. They can still see the Rocking Horse Ranch in the far distance. Blaine pulls out a thermos, and pours two cups of hot mulled wine.

“Is it crazy to say that I missed you today?” Blaine asks.

Kurt’s heart flutters. “I missed you, too, even though I saw you before breakfast this morning. Please say that you’re staying with me again tonight.”

Blaine smiles and nods. “I’m not sure what I’m going to do tomorrow when you leave for the City.”

“When do you start back at NYU?” Kurt asks.

“I finish working the day after tomorrow, but spring term doesn’t start until the beginning of February. I’ll be hanging around in the City, composing some new music, reading, and stuff like that.”

Kurt can’t believe that they both have a month free before they need to work or study. This would be the perfect opportunity for them to spend time together and see if there is something special.

Kurt takes a deep breath. “Well, fancy that. I don’t start work again until the beginning of February. Perhaps I could take you out to show you my version of winter fun in the City.”

“L- like on a date?” Blaine tentatively asks.

Kurt decides to come clean with his intentions. “Definitely a date, that is, if you want it to be.”

Blaine holds his hand underneath the blanket. “I’d love that… You know… A date…”

Kurt instantly relaxes. “It’s settled then. We’ll make a whole day of it. Are you free next Saturday?”

Blaine nods. “Wild horses couldn’t keep me away.”

“Don’t talk about wild horses when we’re in a sleigh. It could be a bad omen,” Kurt chuckles.

Blaine puts his arm around Kurt. “I’m sure there are fun winter things I could show you, too. We could go ice skating in Bryant Park, there is an Igloo Bar at 230 Fifth’s rooftop, or we could get cozy and snugly with the kittens at The Brooklyn Cat Cafe.”

The very idea of planning future dates together is more than Kurt could have hoped for, and he finds himself loving every second of their conversation.

Blaine looks at his watch. “It’s less than a minute until midnight. Do you have any special wishes for the New Year?”

Kurt replies, “I have the usual wishes for my family to stay healthy and happy, to have my next show be a smashing success, etc., etc., etc. How about you?”

“Honestly?” Baine asks.

Kurt nods.

“I want to start the New Year with a kiss,” Blaine says and ducks his head.

Bursts of bright light fill the air as the fireworks illuminate the sky. Fireworks might be nice, but Kurt wants that kiss so desperately. He looks over at Blaine, who is staring at him with hazel eyes glowing in the light of the fireworks. Kurt’s gaze drifts down to Blaine’s lips, and they look tempting and inviting.

Blaine cups Kurt’s face and slowly pulls him closer until their lips press together. The kiss is sweet and gentle, though not hesitant in the least. A warm feeling spreads from Kurt’s fingertips to his toes. Blaine licks the seam of Kurt’s lips, prompting Kurt to open his mouth, and their tongues are soon tangled together. Kurt feels a different sort of firework lights burst inside him. Blaine is so smart, kind, and gorgeous, and the kiss intensifies his feelings. He doesn’t remember ever sharing a kiss quite like this before.

When the need to breathe become too pressing, Kurt reluctantly pulls away. Blaine’s lips are red and puffy, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes sparkling. He looks gorgeous.

“Happy New Year, Kurt.”

Happy New Year, Blaine.”

Blaine puts his arm around him once again, and they stare at the fireworks display. Kurt has a feeling that this new year will be the best one ever, especially with Blaine in his life. When he boarded the train eight days ago, he had no idea that he would find whom he was looking for, without even knowing it, at the Rocking Horse Ranch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have wonderful holidays this month, and like Kurt, may your wishes come true for the new year.
> 
> For those of you that have read Westerville Abbey, I am still working on the sequel. “Life in the Big Apple” has turned out to be a longer story than I had originally thought. I’ve written 37 chapters totaling 136k words. I’m drafting the chapters in the last story arc, so it shouldn’t be too long before I finish and start posting - probably a couple of months. This story was a little diversion along the way.


End file.
